Thirty Six
by Pandacchi
Summary: BUKAN birthday fic buat Sasori. “Eh, ini udah jam 11 malem! Masa cake-nya belom jadi juga? Mana Sasori tidur, lagi!” seru Pein yang mulai frustasi. Fic tentang dalamnya persahabatan akatsuki *?*. RnR if you don't mind...


**Warning:** OOCness, GAJEness, ABALness. Don't like? I dare you to click 'back' button :P

**Words:** 1316

**

* * *

-**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thirty Six © Kumiko a.k.a Panda**

**-**

_**Akatsuki's headquarters, November 8, 2009…**_

Di ruang tengah, Pein, sang leader akatsuki nampak tengah serius di atas karpet, bermain poker bersama Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, dan Zetsu. Deidara sibuk di dapur dengan menyeret Tobi, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Kisame dan Sasori? Dia di depan TV, asyik sendiri main Playstation 2 yang baru dipinjamnya secara paksa dari adik Itachi, atau biasa kita sebut Saskia-ehm, Sasuke.

"Flush! Flush!" teriak Itachi kegirangan sambil melempar kartunya.

"Mana Flush? Semua kakus udah disiram, kok!" Kisame memelototi layar TV, terlihat player The Sims-nya berputar-putar di kamar mandi.

"Itu kan kamar mandi gue! Kakus di kamar mandi lo kali yang belum disiram!" seru Sasori sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar mandi yang gelap, suram, dan penuh lalat.

"Kita lagi main poker tau, bukan ngomongin game lo berdua!" sewot Kakuzu yang tersinggung karena nick name-nya telah disebut dua kali.

"Oooh… Bilang, dong!" seru Sasori dan Kisame berbarengan, lalu secepatnya mereka make a wish. Biasa, yang dipercaya akatsuki emang hal-hal nggak mutu.

"Hoi, cake-nya udah jadi belom, sih?" bisik Pein pada Konan.

"Tau tuh, tadi gue mau bantuin Deidara malah nggak mau. Katanya sih, biar cake-nya penuh cinta buat Sasori." jawab Konan tanpa berbisik, untunglah telinga Sasori sedang dipelitur di tukang kayu.

"Ingetin gue buat nggak makan cake itu." kata Hidan.

"Ingetin gue buat nagih hutang Deidara." samber Kakuzu tanpa perasaan.

"Ah elo Kuz, demi temen sendiri nggak mau berkorban. Anggap aja itu hadiah dari kita juga buat Sasori." Dengan bangga dan secara tak langsung Zetsu meng-klaim cake buatan Deidara sebagai cake buatannya juga.

"Kita? Duitnya aja dari gue, yang kerja juga cuma Deidara." sewot Kakuzu, berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menampar Zetsu karena takut dilahap duluan.

"Straight!!" teriak Pein, kedua tangan dan kakinya menunjuk kartu-kartu di hadapannya.

"Gue slash!" seru Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, dan Sasori sekaligus.

"Nggak usah pada ngaku juga semua orang udah tau." kata Konan sweatdrop, diikuti anggukan Pein. "Eh, gue mau ke dapur dulu, nengokin Deidara sama Tobi." Lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Gue ikut!" Zetsu berlari mengejar Konan.

"Zet, kalo kalah jangan kabur lo!" seru Hidan sambil menarik paksa jubah Zetsu yang meronta-ronta.

xxx

Deidara tengah meletakkan beberapa buah ceri di atas krim coklat cake di hadapannya sambil sesekali bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu 'Cari Jodoh' Wali Band. Rupanya ia masih sedikit berjiwa straight.

"Dei, belom jadi cake-nya?" Tiba-tiba Konan muncul sambil menepuk bahu Deidara, membuat lelaki bishie itu menjatuhkan cake yang tengah dibawanya.

"Tadinya sih, udah, un." sewot Deidara sambil mengacungkan pisau yang digunakannya untuk menyembelih ayam.

xxx

"Deidara kemana, sih?" Sasori tiba-tiba nyeletuk dan bangkit dari duduknya, console game-nya dilemparkan ke arah sofa. Dia baru ingat kalau Saskia-ehm, Sasuke mengancam akan menjual seluruh Barbie-nya jika salah satu bagian Playstation-nya lecet atau rusak, bahkan kalau sampai kena iler dari Kisame-yang menurutnya termasuk najis mughalazah.

"Deidara lagi masak! Sini lo balik lagi, game-nya belom selesai!" seru Kisame, berusaha hidup-hidupan untuk menahan Sasori melihat surprise dari mereka.

"Masak? Tapi kita kan baru selesai dinner?" Sasori heran, mengingat barusan ia tak jadi melahap semur jengkol dan tumis pete, karena dilahap duluan oleh Itachi yang amat sangat menggemari makanan berbau menyengat.

"Em… Dia lagi masak buat makan siang?" samber Zetsu yang sudah mulai kelaparan lagi.

"Lo pikir gue bego? Ini udah jam 10 malem!" Sasori yang merasa ditipu langsung berlari menuju dapur, namun suara Hidan dengan backsound suara Kisame yang lagi nyedot ingus berhasil menghentikannya.

"Siapapun yang tahan main game Harvest Moon Innocent Life sampai besok pagi gue beliin boneka Barbie Rapunzel!" seru Hidan. Kisame langsung ngelempar console-nya, tak mempedulikan death-glare dari Itachi.

"Gue! Gue tahan! Gue tahan!!" teriak Sasori sambil berlari dengan penuh nafsu ke arah Playstation dan mengganti kasetnya.

"Good job, Hidan!" seru Itachi sambil mengedipkan matanya, membuat Kisame meleleh segera dan Pein muntah seember.

"Jangan pinjem duit ke gue kalo mau beli Barbie itu." dengus Kakuzu, lalu ia menambah tiga gembok lagi di brankasnya, setelah mengunci kelima gembok lainnya.

"Cih. Santai aja, Kuz. Gue nggak bakal pinjem duit lo." kata Hidan, senyuman licik sekaligus picik terpampang di wajah buruknya.

"Oi, udah nyala nih! Liatin gue! Gue pasti tahaaan!!" jerit Sasori sambil memelototi layar TV. Namun begitu mendengar BGM di title screen-nya, ia langsung tertidur dengan dengkuran khasnya, "Deeei-chaaan…"

"Nyahaha, bener kan? Gue nggak bakal pinjem duit lo." kata Hidan, penuh penekanan pada kata 'nggak bakal'.

"Kalo gitu bayar semua hutang lo sekarang." Kakuzu menyodorkan catatan hutang seluruh anggota akatsuki tepat di depan mata Hidan.

"Ti-ti-ti-TIGA JUTA…?!" Hidan pun pingsan dengan sukses.

"Hidan bego. Itu kan hutangnya Deidara?" kata Kakuzu sambil melongo.

xxx

"Oke, semuanya udah kita perbaiki. Sekarang kita mulai surprise-nya!" seru Konan sambil bertepuk tangan saat melihat cake yang baru saja matang.

"Beloman. Tobi belom balik, un." sewot Deidara, kesal karena Konan tak membantu apa-apa selain membunuh kecoa yang ditakuti olehnya.

"Tobi? Emang daritadi dia ngapain?"

"Tobi tadi gue suruh beli lilin, tapi dia nggak balik-balik sampai sekarang, un." jawab Deidara, masih dengan nada sewot.

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan-jangan, un?"

"Jangan-jangan Tobi…"

"Tobi kenapa, un?"

"Jangan-jangan si Tobi udah…" Tanpa bicara, Deidara melempar sendok ke kepala Konan.

"Jangan-jangan si Tobi udah jadi Madara?!" seru Konan panik. Deidara ikutan panik mengingat Tobi yang sudah berubah jadi Madara biasanya nggak pernah nyampe markas karena saking ndesonya, pangling ngeliat dunia ninja yang sudah banyak berubah sejak jamannya dia hidup.

"Gawat, un! Coba lo telpon ke hapenya!" suruh Deidara sambil menyembunyikan hape Nokia 3315 bututnya.

"Oke!" Konan segera meraih hapenya dan menekan nomor Tobi.

"Tuuut… tuuut… Bzztkrsk-- Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat menerima pang_" Konan memutus telpon dan beralih pada Deidara.

"Si Madara kan ndeso, un! Dia nggak bakal bisa ngangkat telpon!" klaim Deidara seenak udelnya, lalu ia berlari menuju ruang tengah sampai suatu suara cempreng menghentikannya.

"SENPAAAIIII…!!" teriak Tobi yang tiba-tiba datang dari pintu belakang.

"Tobi? Lama banget sih lo beli lilinnya, un!" sewot Deidara seraya menghampiri Tobi.

"Maaf, senpai. Tadi Tobi ketiduran pas lagi naik sepeda, hehehe… Udah gitu hape Tobi nyemplung di empang!" jawab Tobi innocent, namun cukup untuk membuat Deidara 'berasa lebih' untuk meninjunya.

"Yaudah, ayo kita pasang lilinnya." ajak Konan sambil mulai memasang tiga lilin sekaligus.

xxx

"Eh, ini udah jam 11 malem! Masa cake-nya belom jadi juga? Mana Sasori tidur, lagi!" seru Pein yang mulai frustasi.

"Tau tuh, jangan-jangan cakenya udah dimakanin Tobi?!" Hidan mulai su'udzon.

"Tenang, kita tinggal makanin topeng jeruknya sebagai pengganti cake itu." samber Itachi yang tak bisa bergerak karena tengah dicarikan kutunya oleh Kisame. Yak, persis seperti keluarga yang sering kita lihat di kebun binatang dengan codename 'orangutan'.

"Yeeei, cake-nya udah jadi, senpai!" teriak Tobi sambil mengiringi Deidara yang membawa cake-nya menuju ruang tengah.

"Cake-nya nggak jadi-jadi gara-gara Tobi kelamaan beli lilinnya." sindir Konan.

"Gara-gara Konan juga ngehancurin cake yang pertama." samber Deidara. Konan langsung speechless.

"Oi, Sas! Bangun lo!" teriak Zetsu sambil menendangi Sasori.

"Saskia, jangan ambil Barbie gueee…!!" igau Sasori sambil memeluk Kakuzu yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hoi, peluk gue nggak gratis tau!" seru Kakuzu sambil menampar wajah Sasori keras-keras. Sasori langsung terbangun dan lompat beberapa meter saking kagetnya.

"Cih, si Kakuz! Apaan sih?" tanya Sasori sambil mengelap ilernya.

"SURPRISE!!" teriak seluruh anggota akatsuki lain sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mereka. "Happy birthday!" Sasori hanya tertawa sambil menutup hidung, terharu sekaligus hampir pingsan.

"Sasori no danna, ini cake yang khusus kubuat untukmu, un!" seru Deidara sambil meletakkan cake itu di atas meja, lalu menyalakan semua lilin dengan sebatang korek api hasil minta di warung sebelah.

"Thank you, I love you all guys!!" seru Sasori mengikuti dialog salah satu chara di game Persona 4. Akatsuki memang nggak kreatif.

"Tiup kuenya, potong lilinnya, Sas!!" jerit Kisame histeris.

"Salah, Kis! Tiup lilinnya, potong kuenya!" kata Itachi sambil ngitungin jumlah lilinnya bersama Tobi.

"Tobi nggak nyangka umur Sasori-senpai udah 35. Muka hiruko lebih cocok buat muka senpai, tuh!" Serempak, anggota akatsuki lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"35?!" tanya Sasori heran.

"Kenapa, Sas?" Pein balik nanya.

"Tahun ini umur gue 36!!" sewot Sasori tepat pada pukul 23:59.

**-**

**OWARI. FIN. TAMAT.**

**-**

* * *

Panda: Gue gak nyangka gue masih bisa bikin fic akatsuki! Humor pula!

Pein: Gue juga gak nyangka gue OOC banget!

Sasori: UMUR GUE 36!! *muterin taman Monas*

Panda: *sweatdrop* Bangga banget gitu lo punya umur segitu?

Sasori: Enggak sih…

Sasuke: Woi! Mana Sasori! Gue jual seluruh Barbie-nya!!

Sasori: *kabur, ngunci pintu ruang rahasia*

Sasuke: *ngejar Sasori, nyeret bazooka*

Panda: Gue bahagia banget, UKK udahan! Tapi… belom bagi rapot sih… *pundung di pelukan Sasori*

Itachi: Gue juga bahagia banget, rambut gue bebas kutu.

Kisame: Gue benci banget, gue jarang nongol. Padahal fans gue udah pada nungguin kemunculan gue!!

ALL: *muntah, lempar Kisame ke laut Hindia*

Panda: Okeh, kata-kata penutup? *narik Deidara, Tobi*

Deidara, Tobi: REVIEW IF YOU DON'T MIND!!

Panda & Konan: Yang baca tapi nggak review dapet kissu dari Kakuzu! *ngibarin pom-pom*

Hidan: *nembak Panda & Konan pake AK47*

Panda: *sakaratul maut* Mau promosi~  
RnR fic drabble saya di fandom Boys Before Flowers dengan judul 'Chain of My Rainbow', please? *dead*


End file.
